A Mission of Love
by Blizzard winterfrost
Summary: Rukia received a mission to do research on the living about their daily lives. Who could be a better subject than Ichigo to do research on? What if Ichigo decided to show Rukia something beyond her expectations? IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

Yo! how's it going people! This is Winterfrost speaking. Hope you would have a great time reading my story! O_O

* * *

><p>Droplets of water poured out of the sky and landed on Ichigo's soft orange hair, trailing down his forehead and dripping down his chin. It was raining and he had forgotten his umbrella when he left for school that morning. Days without Rukia are forlorn and dull. Nothing much happens now that Rukia had left for Soul Society. Looking up to the sky Ichigo closed his eyes and felt the rain drops hitting his face, "Rukia what are you doing over there?" With a heavy sigh He looked back onto the ground and dragged his feet across the wet pavement slowly making his way to his home.<p>

"Ichigo ! Welcome back my son!" Isshin yelled at the top of is lungs as he send a flying kick at Ichigo who had just opened the door while his daughters sat on the dinning table waiting for the two to join them. Unlike the other nights where Ichigo would fight back, he just stood there receiving the full force of the kick and walked into the house as if nothing happened. Isshin had realise the drastic change in Ichigo's attitude ever since Rukia left them, his daughters too changed after her departure. The house was never as cheerful as it was when Rukia was around. "Ichigo dinner is ready!" Yuzu cried in her usual tone. "Not hungry," He replied soaking wet he went up the stairs to his room for a change of clothes. Slowly twisting the doorknob he looked at the window and memories started flowing back into his mind. This was where he had first met her. Peeling of his wet uniform and tossing them to the ground he put on a white shirt with a single orange stripe across his chest and a pair of his usual jeans. He laid down on his bed staring at his ceiling, thinking back at the time when they first met.

"Haaa!" Rukia yelled as she vertically slashed a hollow in half. Spending years with Ichigo had influenced her that now she began yelling every time she lands her finishing blow. The hollow dissolves in the air and soon disappeared. Hunting down hollows are not much fun like it used to be. In Soul Society everything was so peaceful excluding the visits if random hollows. Rukia missed the constant arguments In the Kurosaki household, it was entertaining. Everything seemed to be so alive. (Although she is dead and all but you get what I mean) Renji is always there to play with her but somehow it just does not feel right. It is as if there is still a gap in her heart. "Rukia, the commander wishes to see you," a messenger shinigami suddenly appeared in front of her receiving no responds the messenger cleared his throat, making Rukia jump. "Uh Right I better get going now, thank you," Rukia shakily replied before flash stepping out of the area.

"You wanted to see me commander?"

"Yes, Rukia you are send on a mission to live at the living world for a week before returning, you are going to do research on the living and report back within a week. The shinigami's institute of science needed more information on living humans and since they are all underlings of a certain crazy, heartless and horrifying scientists. I could not afford to risk losing the whole human race. From everyone in Souls Society you know the most about the living world and so I have decided to send you on this mission, as for where you will be staying, I think the Kurosaki household would gladly accept you, hohohoho,"

Rukia's jaw was left hanging, "Returning to the living world? Living with Ichigo again? What the hell! Why so sudden?" Rukia's thoughts were interrupted by the commander, "Ah I almost forgot you will be leaving by dawn so make sure you pack whatever you need once you get home hohoho," And he left with a trail of laughter. Rukia still flabbergasted could only stammer she wobble of into the streets unable to process the information given.

Dawn. Ichigo was still in his bed sleeping soundly when a loud knock from his window jolted him out of his sleep, with weary eyes he looked out of the window and saw Rukia on his window sill. "I must be dreaming,"He thought as he looked out his window closer his face swished against the window. The Rukia outside his window looked exactly like the real thing, "Yeah I have finally lost it," Ichigo said to himself before resuming to lay back down and sleep. Rukia on the other side of the window began to knock at the window furiously irritating the sleeping beauty. "Urgaaaah!" Ichigo shouted as he sat back up and slammed the window open, before he could say anything Rukia jumped into his room. "Hi!" She said oh so casually. Eyeing Rukia "This is a dream right," as he continued to circle her. Then with out any warning he started to pull on her cheeks are if he was trying to test if she was the real thing. At once her nimble legs shot up and kicked Ichigo right on his face making him fall to the ground, "That HURT you moron!" She said rubbing her cheeks.

"Rukia?" Ichigo said as he got up.

"Duh.. who else would it be,"

"So this is not a dream?"

"Want me to kick you again and see what happens?" Rukia suggested with a sinister grin on her face.

"Well I was just making sure! Is that so wrong?"

"Making sure? So... You have dreams about me?" Rukia shyly asked as her cheeks started to glow pink.

"Wha... N No! Of course not!" Ichigo could feel his face start to heat up, "So... what are you doing here? I thought you were never coming back again," Ichigo asked when his face cooled down a bit.

"Old man Yama sent me on a mission here for a week and I a need a place to stay so I figure why not,"

"Oh what is the mission about?" Ichigo asked curiosity filled his mind.

"Nothing special just about your everyday lives," Rukia said in a flat tone.

"Does that mean you are going to follow me around again?"

"More or less,after that I will be going back to Soul Society and who knows when I'm coming back." Rukia said with a hint of sadness.

"Rukia I'll make sure that this will be the most memorable mission you will ever go on," Ichigo secretly promised in his mind.

* * *

><p>Please review O_O it helps a lot! I'm sorry if there is any spelling or grammar errors. If there is any one who is ooc please tell me okay? Thanx you for reading next chapter will be up soon! O_O. Your reviews are very much appreciated! Make sure you suggest somethings of your own okay! who knows I might use it! Smiles for everyone!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up! I hope you enjoy reading this!

Day 1 Topic: Window shopping

* * *

><p>That morning...<p>

"And so once again I had to take residence in this house..."

"Say no more Rukia san! Please stay as long as you wish, that way my children could be themselves again," Isshin places one of his hands on Rukia's shoulder while he used his arm to wiped off his tears, "Everyone changes when you are not around. Please I'm begging you stay," Rukia's face reflected her disbelief who would have thought that everyone would missed her so much! "Oi Rukia are you coming or what?" Ichigo had been waiting for Rukia by the door insisting that they were going to school together.

"Would you just go first!"

"No way, you will get lost if I left first,"

"I'm not kid you know," Rukia walked towards the main door and places both hands on her hips, pouting at Ichigo.

"Well you sure look like one," Ichigo said ignoring her actions and walked out of the house.

"What did you say? You orange porcupine!" Rukia said catching up with Ichigo

"Who are you calling a porcupine you midget!"

"How dare you!"

Suddenly both of them stooped in their tracks. Ichigo bent forward so that they were eye leveled and facing each other. "Hmph!" they say in unison as they swivel to opposite directions. A slight smirk appeared on Ichigo's face as he began to walk again, "I wish every morning it could be like this,"

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing,"

"Hmph!" Rukia pouted again and faced the other way.

Along the way to school they kept on quarreling attracting attention from various passers by the time they reached school the whole town is busy talking about them.

"Alright that's enough you two!" homeroom teacher fuming mad at Ichigo and Rukia who is still quarreling at the back of the class. Rukia just had to pick the chair beside Ichigo since it was the only vacant chair, "Honestly Ichigo what happened to you yesterday you were all gloomy and silent and today you completely turned into another person!" The rest of the class could only chuckle at the teacher's remarks. Hasn't she realised it yet? "As for you miss Kuchiki," the teacher continued, "This is your first day coming back here yet you had caused such a ruckus!" As the teacher continue to mumble to herself, Rukia who mimicking the teacher's previous actions. Placed at the back of the classroom only Ichigo and those at the last row could clearly see what Rukia doing. Each and everyone of them are either snickering or holding their laughs in.

By break time people at the last row all have red faces from holding back their laughs,"Rukia that was hilarious! hahaha,"

"Yeah! Did you see the teacher's expression when she saw us? hahaha" Everyone seemed to accept Rukia as one of them quite quickly. From another corner of the room Inoue's voice could be heard, "Oh... Tatsuki do you mind going window shopping with me with me later?"

"Hmm? Sure," Tatsuki replied not looking up from her even for a moment.

"Hey Ichigo," Rukia said tugging at Ichigo's sleeve.

"What is it?"

"Whats window shopping?" She made quotations marks in the air with her fingers at the word "window shopping".

"Huh? Window shopping huh," Ichigo repeated as he sat up straight from his previous position. "Um," Ichigo ruffled his orange hair, "How bout I show you instead? Besides you can't keep using my sister's clothes, Right we will go after school,"

"What? I'm not going waste my time to shop for windows,"

Ichigo laugh hard at Rukia's comment, "Don't worry Rukia we won't be shopping for windows,"he assured Rukia, "We will be searching for various clothes that suits you Rukia..." Ichigo said to himself smiling inwardly.

That afternoon

"Rukia! You done yet?" Ichigo yelled from the first floor.

"Almost..." Rukia yelled back.

"Well hurry up!"

"Yea yea... Be patient will you?" Rukia emerged from the top of the stairs. In Ichigo's eyes Rukia was gorgeous. She wore a simple a baby blue shirt with matched with a white cotton skirt that has a yellow strip of ribbon that sat perfectly on her waist ends tied into in a butterfly knot securing it her right hand she carries a small purse that just completes the look. "Yo, Ichigo are you alright?"

Ichigo snapped out of his trance realising that he had been staring at Rukia and faced the other direction to hide his blush, "Lets go!"

"Hey wait up!"

Together they head for the shopping district. Upon arriving Rukia 's eyes grew wide, she could not believe that there are so many shops in a single district. "Hey Ichigo I thought that you were taking me window shopping,"

"Yeah so?"

"SO why are we here?" Rukia stretched the the first word of her sentence.

"You see Rukia Window shopping is to go from shop to shop and see whether there is something that we would like to buy, if there isn't any thing to buy then we will go to the next one."

"So.. we are going from shop to shop? But there are so many!"

"Then we better get started then." Ichigo grabs Rukia's hand and drags her to the first shop.

"You must be crazy!" Rukia yelled at him.

Shop after shop they looking through hats, shirts, skirts, dresses, shorts, shoes, accessories and whole bunch of things. "Ichigo slow down..."Rukia panted,"Just how many more are there?"

"What? You are tired already? It's amazing that you could battle hollows all day but not walk through this district!"

"At least when I'm battling Hollows I don't have to keep changing my clothes!"

"Hey, You brought some decent clothes right?" After going into more than twenty different outlets and shops Rukia under Ichigo's comments brought some decent or more than decent clothes. A white t-shirt with an animated bunny printed in the middle matched with a teal coloured skirt , a white layered sun dress with swirly flower patterns at the tip of every layer matched together with a sunhat, a velvet coloured jacket, a yellow scarf, a pair of laced boots.

"Ichigo can we go home now?"

"Alright just wait a moment 'kay? I need to get something," With that Ichigo ran off into the crowd leaving Rukia in the middle of a very crowded street.

Ding dong "Welcome to Harmony!" the clerk cheerfully chirped, "How may I help you?"

"Um, Could you help me make these?" Ichigo presented a piece of paper to the clerk, "Do you think you could finished it in five days?"

"Hmm... You bet we can! Just be here in five days and we will present your order just like you ordered it!"

"Thanks!" Ichigo said to the clerk as he jets out of the shop back to where Rukia is.

Rukia sat by the tree admiring people walking rapidly among the crowd.

Report: Window shopping

Window shopping a common activity done by people of various ages. They go from store to store just browsing for anything. If they find anything they like to wishes to have they would buy it, if not they would move onward to the next store. It can be seen happening in shopping districts, shopping malls, or any other shops. Extremely tiring and sometime times boring. This activity can take hours to complete and the person would return empty handed. But it is exciting!

"Done," Rukia places the piece of paper away in her purse at the same time Ichigo is running towards her.

"Ready to go home?" Ichigo asked offering his hand.

"Yeah, thanks for offering to carry my things," Rukia got up and places several bags onto Ichigo's hand and skips away.

"Hey! come back here you midget," Ichigo still carrying her bags chased after her.

* * *

><p>Tadaa! So how was it? please leave a review for me okay? O_O And if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes please forgive me... *O*<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! How are you doing? Anyway I just want to clear up a few things. At the first chapter I stated that Rukia will be in the living for a week but I failed to mention what days Although it does not really concern the story line and all but I think if I tell you anyway! Okay The day Rukia arrived is on Thursday so she will return to soul society by Friday. By the way Rukia arrived and window shopping in the same day okay... Thanx (7_7)

* * *

><p>Day 2 Friday<p>

BEEP BEEP BEEP The continuos beeping of the alarm clock irritated Rukia's sleeping figure.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Argh! I can't take it anymore!" Rukia shouted loudly kicking the thick warm into the air and off of her body, "Just shut up already!" She slammed her palm onto the snooze button silencing the irritating piece of machinery. Waking up in a different room from her own, Rukia could not help the take a good look around. Sighing she slipped out of her bed and began her morning routine. In another room Ichigo had his head buried underneath his blanket in an attempt to block out the beeping of his alarm clock. After failing to block out the noise Ichigo reluctantly got up with a blank look on his face as his hand wander to his side to thump the alarm off. "It's morning again...," He said out loud,"Right! Better get started!"

By the time he got to the dinning room everyone had already begun eating. Karin and Yuzu sat on one side of the rectangular table. Beside Karin sitting on one end of the table is Isshin busy reading the daily newspaper with a mug full of coffee in his other hand. Rukia sat across Karin leaving Ichigo with the last vacant seat which happens to be beside Rukia.

"Morning Ichi!" Yuzu greeted in her cheerful ways.

"Morning..." Ichigo mumbled as he took his seat. Breakfast was like any other day toast and eggs.

"Morning Ichigo," Rukia greeted.

"Mornin," Ichigo said as he took a bite of his crispy buttered toast. When both finished their meal they set out to school together.

"Ichigooo..." Keigo cried as fourth period ends, "Lets go somewhere after school! You rarely hang with us anymore,"

"Sure,"

"Really?" Keigo's eye grew into the size of dinner plates, "Awesome! I'll meet you later in the school gates okay?" And Keigo flees the scene heading off into one of the many corridors in his school.

"What was that about?" Rukia asked popping out of nowhere. Ichigo who was leaning against his chair's two hind legs was caught off guard and lost his balance making him tumble.

"Don't scare me light that!" Ichigo said crossly rubbing his head as he stood up and places his chair in it's original position.

"So tell me what did Keigo say?" Rukia asked eagerly.

"Why do you want to know anyways?"

"Um... Perhaps the fact that I have to sent a report back to 'my grandpa' everyday will enlighten you."

"Oh..." Ichigo replied showing no interest.

"What kind of reaction is 'oh...'!" Rukia smacked his head before elegantly placing both hands on her hips.

"hmm.. Rukia is so cute when she is angry," Ichigo's siad to himself, "What The Hell Am I Thinking?" He thought in disbelief with a pause after every word.

"Hey! Are you even listening?" Rukia shouted.

"Keigo just want to hang out after school _okay_?" Ichigo stretches the 'okay'.

"Hang out?"

"Yeah! Hang out, We had hanged out plenty of times before,"

"Huh?" Rukia's face reflected nothing but confusion.

"You know when we got out as friends to play or just relax and walk around together,"

"Um... like when those times when we are not hunting down hollows or training but just walk around and chat and things?"

"Yeah like that,"Ichigo said focusing all of his attention onto the textbook his had on his table.

"Can I join you guys this afternoon?"

"Eh... I guess so..." Barely listening to her question.

"_Hanging out huh_?" Her mind repeated.

Rukia had a wide grin across her face excitement course through her body.

The sound of the final bell rang through out the hallways overpowering the bustling of students leisurely walking out of their classrooms. Ichigo was among the last to exit his classroom, languidly getting off his chair and casually walk out of his classroom. Wave by wave his classmates exit the classroom flooding into the hallways. Those who were left are Ichigo, Rukia, Keigo, Inoue, Ishida and Chad. Taking a prolonged good look at the gang Keigo crept over to Ichigo side and whispered to him, "Hey Ichigo! Why is glasses still here?"

"Hm what do you mean?" Ichigo asked not showing any interest at all.

"You know glasses... _HIM_" The "Him" was somewhat stretched.

"Oh Ishida?" Keigo nodded furiously, "I invited him since he got nothing else to do," Keigo could have sworn that for a moment his jaw fell to the tiled floor. Ichigo ignoring the weird expression went towards the door where the rest are waiting.

"Whaaaaaaa?" Keigo let out a girlish shriek," Ichigo how could you that?" He said pouting like a child, pointing an accusing finger at Ichigo only to realise that everyone had left him. "H...Hey wait for meee..."

Soon enough the group of six arrived at Keigo's recommended Karoke box.

"A room for six and your phone number if you would be so kind," Keigo said to the counter girl who is clearly way too old for him. The girl in the counter rolled her eyes and dropped the key into Keigo's hand. Ichigo moved forward and placed his hand on Keigo's shoulder, grinning like an idiot, "Smooth Keigo," Everyone else who heard that burst into laughter. Keigo felt his face radiating more heat than he thought was possible and stomp off toward the designated room. Everyone else followed behind him still snickering or giggling.

It was a first for Rukia, being in a dimly lit room with lights of different colours, a long couch stuck onto the walls except for one with the plasma TV stuck on the wall. A low marvelously designed black leather coffee table stood proudly in the middle of the room in the end of the table across the TV was a smaller one with a touch screen system. Rukia just stood there for a moment soaking everything in. "You alright Rukia?"

"Huh?" Woken from her trance she noticed how closed Ichigo was to her flustered she gave him a quick nod.

"Lets sit down,"

"Okay! Lets get this party started!" Keigo yelled, "Who wants to go first?"

"Uh! Uh! me! me!" Inoue cried

"Okay what song do you want?"

"Umm... Fireworks! by Kathy Perry!"Soon enough Inoue's singing companied by the music filled the room. When she was done, it was Keigo's turn followed by a halfhearted Ishida and a very bored Chad. Seeing Ishida and Chad singing was kind of awkward for Rukia although they voices are incredible.

"Alright Ichigo your up!" Keigo said shoving the microphone into Ichigo's hands. With a grunt Ichigo looked through the list of songs scolling up and down repeatedly then his finally stopped and selected one.

"What song did you choose?" Rukia asked curiously.

"You'll see..." Soon enough the title appeared on the screen leaving everyone dumbfounded, "Hey Juliet" By LMNT

No way! Ichigo singing a love song? Rukia is right there looking at him? The room was about to burst into fits of laughter when Ichigo's voice washed over them. Who knew have had such a good singing voice? The way he sang the song was as if he meant every word. But again no one could figure out who is the lucky girl?

Ichigo on the other had was confused why did he choose a love song? Is there anything better? When the song came to an end everyone was disappointed wishing the song was longer. Ichigo's cheeks were tinted pink as he hand the mike over once again this time to Rukia, his eyes seemed to bore its way into Rukia's core looking at her deepest thoughts and song was meant for her.

"Rukia-san yoooooourrrr next!" wailed Keigo jolting Rukia back to reality.

"Uh...okay" fumbling with the monitor Rukia finally selected a sing if her choice, "Enchanted" by Taylor swift. As hr voice filled the room Ichigo can't help but smile.

Report: Hanging out

A time dedicated to be spent with close or not so close friends or friends with common interest to celebrate or just for the fun of it. Common places that people choose to hang out is The "Karoke box", arcade, ice skating, cinema and coffee shops.(according to Ichigo and friends) During such times people have fun with each other sharing common interest or gets to know each other better. By the end of it people seem to befriend and knows more about each other. Therefore strengthening friendship bonds.

Rukia plopped down on her bed after her encore in the karoke box she was exhausted to the max. After that was all a blur to her before she knows it she was walking side by side on her way back to Ichigo's house. Thinking back lately Ichigo had been keeping a close eye at her, but then again who knoews what is up there in his mind. Rukia shifted to one side waiting for sleep to finally overwhelm her.

* * *

><p>There! I know it is probably not one of my best writing but i do hope you enjoyed reading it! I know my choices of song are not that great. If there is anything unclear don't be afraid to ask me okay? I apologize for all the spelling and grammar errors.<p>

By the way I was thinking about putting Renji into the scene to created a love triangle what do you think i should do?

1. Yes, put him in there

2. No need to put hims in there

3. Put someone else in there ("enter your choice here")

I will follow the one with the most votes! Can't wait!(*0*)


	4. Chapter 4

I know... I know... I always take too long to update... Sorry but I don't really have that much time to write anymore. Don't worry though I will try to update at least once a month. I'm so sorry!

* * *

><p>Day 3, symtomps<p>

"GAAH!" Ichigo jumped out of his bed and got into his uniform in record time. "I over slept! Checking his watch he rushed down the stairs zooming past the dinning table and the rest saw was a blur of bright orange and a mumble that sound like 'Bye'."Ichigo wait!" Yuzu yelled after him by the door, too late he had already ran out the gates and dashed for school as fast as possible.

"What was that all about?" Rukia asked still in her PJ's appearing right behind Yuzu who watched her brother create a trail of smoke headed to his school," Hn? School does not start till seven and its just six o'clock,"

"His watch probably died again," Yuzu said sighing, "he should really buy a new one," she turned into the house," Do you want eggs for breakfast Rukia chan?"

Rukia smiled,"That would be nice,"

"Pant pant, "WOO HOO MADE IT," Ichigo yelled," hey where is everyone else?". He lifted his watch to take a better look at it when he realise something he missed earlier in the morning. "Shit! My watch is dead again," He groaned," Heh to be tricked by the dead watch, how much more idiotic can I get?"

"Probably a few more folds," a cold toned voice come from behind Ichigo.

"Shut up Ishida! I did not asked for your opinion anyway," He said calmly making his way toward the building in front of him, Ishida not far behind."So you were talking to your self then?" Ishida questioned just to irritate Ichigo. After all Ichigo is too dense to realise what is actually going on.

"NO, I was uh... reflecting..."

"Once an fool always a fool,"

"What did you say!"

"..."

"Oh so thats how you want it huh? Fine! two cant play a that game,"Ichigo stretched the 'o' in a knowing tone, as for the rest of the trip to their class Ichigo kept quiet as if there was a competition between him and Ishida. Meanwhile inside Ishida was snickering at his orange haired friend."So why are you here so early in the morning?" Ishida asked from his desk while Ichigo was also seated in his seat.

"Didn't you hear me just now? I was tricked by my watch..."

"Oh right... that..." Ishida began to chuckle softly.

"I still can hear you. you know," said Ichigo.

Rukia was walking alone through the shops on the way to school. "**I wonder if I should get Ichigo a new watch?**" As if the universe heard her a bright shine caught her eye. Sitting on a velvet cushioned box a silver time piece. It has a square face each side of the frame was carefully engraved in metallic red. The strap was made of metal that reflects light so well that it gives off a warm glow. It's hands were in a lighter metallic red colour that matches the frame. The background of the watch was a picture of a fiery butterfly the outline was lined with a thin blue flame coloured wire. It give the feeling that the butterfly is made out of flames, there were three circles that overlapped the picture yet they fit perfectly. One tells the current date another shows the time in digital form,the last one counted up to sixty second consistent with the smaller butterfly. Around the red fiery butterfly was a squared digital track that show a much smaller side viewed butterfly flying along that path, once the butterfly completed a circuit the third circle timer resets itself to zero and starts to count again."**Butterflies huh? reminds me of death moths, am I really going to buy him a watch?**" While she ponders on the question her body moved on its own, into the shop and toward the watch. "**Guess I am**," She said to herself.

"AHHHHHH,"Keigo's screaming echo's through the classroom. Everyone's heads immediately shot up to see what in going on. "NO way... How could this be?" He exclaimed. The whole group was sitting together joining several tables together. Most of everyone had already started preparing for the forthcoming exams. Rukia took her seat sandwitched between Ichigo and Tatsuki both laughing at Keigo as he once again got the wrong answer Keigo hand wandered into his hair ruffling it into a tangled mess. "I'm so dead," he lamented. With a slap onto his back Tatsuki grinned at him," Don't worry, once you fail you will be left behind _all alone_ with this year's junior,then everyone will know how dumb you are!" Keigo's face turned sour, he pout towards Ichigo as an indication to help defend him but Ichigo as he is decided to ignore Keigo and continue with his revision. "Ichigo..." He groaned as his face turned chibi. His eyes grew large and watery, sparkling as the light rays hit the water surface. "Pweeeess," Keigo pleaded looking up to Ichigo trying his best to be 'cute'."You're hopeless," Ichigo said in a defeated sigh. Re-explaining everything to Keigo again.

"How are you able to go through this each year Ichigo?" Rukia slammed her book down onto the floor of Ichigo's room. During their study session Keigo unable to withstand break under pressure and turn slightly crazy. He began shouting then laughing then crying then he began to dance around and finally falling on his butt in an uncontrollable laughing fit . Which made everyone's decision to go home and study. Since Rukia and Ichigo lives in the same house, Rukia decided to seek help from Ichigo.

"What do you mean You used to have exams as well right?"

"Yeah but no like this! I don't understand a thing in here!"

"Just take it one at a time,"

"But-"

"IF you don't understand something then come and ask me."

Back and forth Rukia went to Ichigo desk and back to her spot on the floor. Hours flew by unnoticed. Ichigo was sitting down at his desk thinking about a problem when he realised Rukia had quieten down. He twisted his body and there he saw Rukia fallen a sleep leaning against his bed. As quietly as possible he walked towards her. Her soft breaths in sync with the rise and fall of her chest. "**Rukia looked so peaceful, I never noticed her lashes were that long or that her lips are so adorable...! What the hell am I thinking? But she- No! No! She's just a friend I couldn't ,shouldn't**." Ichigo eyes fell upon the sleeping figure, His brown eyes softened. He kneeled right in front of her one of his arms outstretched to the bed supporting his weight while his other hand carefully cupped her cheek. He leaned in closer, he could feel his breath interwinding with hers.

"ICHIGO!," Isshin cried out loud as he abruptly open the door. Ichigo practically flew away from Rukia's body he could feel his face heating up as he stared at his dad. "WHA... What are you doing to Rukia-chan?" Isshin eyes darted to and fro his son and Rukia," Could it be?" Ichigo could see the glint in his father's eye in a very suggestive manner as his father put the pieces together in his mind.

In a flash Isshin ran down to the first floor with Ichigo on his tail. Ichigo have a very strong feeling on what is about to happen. Thank the high heavens that his sister aren't home yet.

"My wife! Our son has finally become a man!" Isshin cried while slobbering himself all over the huge poster of his wife. Ichigo standing behind him turn his focus back to Ichigo his face showed nothing but seriousness. Ichigo gulped as his dad walked towards him. "Ichigo..."Isshin started, his voice stoic and cold. He places on of his hands on to Ichigo's shoulder his eyes looked straight into Ichigo's. "Why didn't you tell me that you and Rukia were already on that stage if the relationship?" Isshin face was contorted into one which his tears were at the verge of falling and that he was trying to suppress his smile.

"Wha? Dad No its not like that between us,"

"Nonsense! Don't try to lie to me! Spill! When did you guys start? Did you kiss her? Did you did tha-" Before he could finish Ichigo had successfully landed his feet on his dad's face.

"It"s not like that!" Ichigo's face turn strawberry pink as he thought about his father's ridiculous question

"Now son don't be shy you can tell your old man all about it,"

"Wha?" Ichigo face turned a deeper shade of red.

As the father son quarrel continued, Rukia still in Ichigo's room fast asleep comfortably, completely unaware of what is going on downstairs.

* * *

><p>Done and done...<p>

I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Next chapter should be up pretty soon cause MY HOLIDAYS ARE COMING yay!

By the way if you have any suggestions do tell me sometimes I don't have any ideas what to write about so if you want just place your ideas in the review thingy or PM me okay? Thanx OuO *cheers*


	5. Chapter 5

Sorrrryyyyyy... I took so long is just that a lot had been on my mind with school work and whatnot. Even though I had my long Christmas holiday I when somewhere and did not bring my laptop and my brother did not allowed me to use his...

* * *

><p>Day 4 heartache?<p>

Rukia POV

Feeling the golden sun rays basked upon my face I stirred to my side to be welcomed with a warm sensation. Reluctant to open my eyes I snuggled closer towards the source of the heat. And for the very first time I felt my warm pillow moved. I cracked open one eye and surveyed my surroundings. My whole body was under the covers warm and comfy just the way I like it. The I felt something brushed across my torso. Lifting the covers I peeked inside with my open eye. An arm draped across my waist pulling me closer. I found myself positioned snugly against the only one person who would have a body as gorgeous as this (not that he was shirtless...although...). Ichigo.

My mind was thrown into chaos. My eyes both snapped open at the realization. In the position we were in it is very had not to blush. Our bodies molded into each other so close that I was sure that there was no space left to slip a piece of paper between us. One of his arms was draped over my waist, encircling it and was pulling us closer still. My hands was apparently glued on his chest, fisting his shirt unable to let go. Our legs entangled with one another under the cover. "What happened?" I thought frantically as I tried to suppress a surfacing blush, "Last night we were studying and I fell asleep...I fell asleep! Then what?"

Ichigo POV

I woke up today with the feeling better than I had in years. I was well aware of from where the it was coming from. Placing both of my hands below my head a stared at the ceiling. "Stupid father! Locking me in here all night, I won't sleep on the floor or else right now I would have aches all over my body. I guess his plan of making me share a bed with Rukia worked after all,"

I looked down to my left looking directly at Rukia. She has not woken up yet, I moved to my side and gently let my fingers roam her hair, brushing softly across her forehead. "She has such smooth skin," I thought as my fingers traced down her button nose to her ever kissable lips lingering there for a moment before moving back up to cup her cheek.

Brushing my thumb across her cheek I could not help but smile. Then she started to stir in her sleep, "Chappy wait for me! mumble mumble..."

"She is just so cute! I should have recorded that," I said to myself a wide grin plastered over my face. Just as I removed my hand for her face one of her eyes started to open. I quickly dipped my hand into the covers and placed it on her hip. "Now my little Rukia how will you react in you wake up in my arms today?" I thought evilly. When her eye opened i purposely pulled her closer to me. Feeling her body squished against mine. " I have never felt this warm before. Maybe Rukia has to sleep with me more often...No not sleep with me, I mean share a bed. Yeah! share a bed,"

Rukia POV

"OMG! what does that mean again?...thinking... processing...not in brain databank...Blank... Whatever but I demand to know what happened!" Forcing my hand to open and let to off his shirt, I regret it the second afterwards. The lack of warmth sent a shiver down my spine causing me to have goosebumps all over my body. Glaring intensely at the guy sleeping peacefully I really had the urge to jab him awake but now looking at his peaceful face I guess I could let him sleep a bit longer.

5

4

3

2

1

Right times up! "Ichigo!" I jabbed his side hard with my fingers, "Wake up! I want to know what happened! Wake up! wake up! wake up!" Jabbing after every word. At first he groaned open his eyes for a while then he flipped his body so that his front was away from me. Oh no you don't! You do not ignore me. "WAKE UP!" I yelled kicking him off the bed. He made an attempt to grip to side of the bed but ended up tumbling on to the floor after all. "Oww! what the hell was that for midget?" Ichigo yelled at me.

"Serves you right for not waking up! Now explain!"

"Explain what?" Ichigo asked sitting cross-legged on the floor facing me.

"You know what I mean!"

"HOw am I suppose to know? I can't read minds!"

"Y- you know," I blushed and looked away, "Why are we sleeping on the same bed,"

"uh- Well last night my dad locked us up here thats all,"

"B-but I thought I was asleep on the floor,"

"hmm? Oh I carried you up there. Who would have known that you weight a lot more than you look," with that I gave him a slap to his head, "Oww..."

Standing up I went to the door and turned the knob...click! Pushing the door open I escaped out of his room my blush growing stronger. "Damn when did I start to stutter? and in front of him of all people!" I angrily mumbled to all thoughts I went to get ready for the day.

"Damn the exam was horrid! I can't remember anything I had learnt from last night! all I think of is that orange headed porcupine and his gorgeous body next to mine last night! Damn! he's in my mind again!" I splashed water all over my face drenching my fringe slightly. Sighing I made my way out of the washroom towards the classroom to collect my bag and will be on my way home.

Inoue POV

"OMG!OMG! Am I really going to do it?"

"Yeah yeah just get it over with Inoue," Tatsuki said showing no form of interest whatsoever.

"Come on! Tatsuki this is a BIG moment for me!" I said stretching the 'big'

"Well what are you waiting for? Its not everyday he is alone in class like this," she said point her thumb into the classroom, "Good luck," and she left.

"RIght Inoue! just like you practiced over a million times! this is your time to shine!" Reaching out I let the door glide smoothly. As on reflex Ichigo looked up at me,"hei"

"Ku_kurosaki-san," I said cursing myself for stuttering, Closing the door once again I walk over to Kurosaki-kun who was sitting ever so casually on his desk.

"Hmm whats up Inoue?"

"I need to tell you something important," I said as my eyes clench for a moment before opening it again to see him staring at me, "uh um well...," I could feel the blood rush into my cheeks, with out thinking My hands reached out to cup his cheeks and pulled him towards my face smashing our lips together. The last thing I saw before my eyes shut close tightly was Ichigo's surprised face.

Rukia POV

I was walking back to class but as i was about to turn a corner I saw Inoue entered the class. i was well aware that Ichigo was the only one in class. Driven by curiosity my body moved towards the door of the class. Peeking through a crack of the door,I saw Inoue approaching Ichigo. They were out of my earshot, I could only see their lips moving,conversing. What happened next tore me into pieces. She drew his face closer and kissed him on the lips. I felt a sudden tightening in my chest area. I suddenly felt suffocated, my breaths grew heavy. I eyes widen in shock and disbelieve. Tears welled in my eyes threatening to fall. It all seemed to happen for such a long amount of time but reality it was only about a few seconds. Ichigo abruptly pulled away. Inoue however kept his face in position reluctant to let him go. It was not until Ichigo grabbed her shoulder and forcefully pushed her away that the kiss broke. Ichigo suddenly looked in my direction. Streams of tears ran down my cheeks, the pain was unbearable. I did the only thing any ration person would do. Run.

* * *

><p>Ah! hanging...<p>

Once again I apologize for any spelling and grammar errors.

I also apologize for taking so long to update.

I would like to thank those who read my story! thankyou so much!

i'm gonna use ej's idea on the nest chapter however there will be a little twist to it.

I'm looking for someone who would want to beta my work, so if there is anyone out there who is willing please contact me okay? OuO

Oh can you guys give me ideas what to write for the following:

1) The house on the hill

2) I woke up to the sound of running water. Sitting up in bed, I realized that my mattress was soaking wet. Still, in a daze, I flinched as a large, cold drop of water splashed on my head...

it is for a project of mine and i have to make a story from one of the above. pweeesh help me : D

reviews will be gladly accepted. XP


	6. Chapter 6

_Heya! I'm sorry for not updating for sooooooooo super long but i got distracted by a lot things lately but here is next chappie..._

_Italics = thoughts_

_*asterics* = sound effect_

_**_BOLD = special text_**_

_Underline = POV_

* * *

><p><span>Rukia POV<span>_  
><em>

Warm tears flowed freely down my reddened cheeks as I sobbed uncontrollably. No matter what I did I could not get that image out of my head. My chest constricts tightly. My hand placed on top of where the pain was coming from, clenching my blouse trying to ease the pain. _I should have known! He thought of me nothing more than a friend._ Tears once again gushed out as I shut my eyes tightly. My legs are now the only thing propelling me forward, to get me as far away as possible from that place. "Why am i so stupid!" I stilled my movements coming into an abrupt stop. "Heh, what am I so upset about? What the hell, I'm stronger than this, I am Rukia Kuchiki after all. Ichigo? hmph I dun need him,"I scolded myself and shrugged my shoulders. Gaining back my composure and self assuring myself I began to stroll the streets on a normal pace.

"Lets see if he'd like that same treatment... Hehehehehe, Just you wait Ichigo!" I began laughing like a loon in the middle of the road unbeknownst to me I ran all the way into downtown's shopping district and everyone nearby is starring at be with bewilderment painted plainly on their faces. "Ahh.. might as well take a walk around here, good thing I have my wallet with me," folding my arms behind my head casually I roam the district. "hmn not my usual thing to do but might as well buy new clothes," I looked at the displays in the store windows, "maybe I should try something new...? Is that Ishida?" Smirking I ran towards him in full speed. "ISHIDA!" I cried out before flinging my entire body at him. My arms circle around his neck my body slammed into his. acting on reflex his arms went around my waist keeping me from falling due to the fact that he is taller than me. "R-rukia?" he said with a flustered face, "What are you doing?"

"Cute," I thought, giggling before answering him, "Umm wanna go shopping with me?" I asked in the most sultry voice I can manage.

"Huh?" His brain still not getting the message.

"Go shopping with me," I said drawing circles on his chest, my face looking straight at my sole finger. Looking up batting my eyelashes at him, "please?" Gotcha!

His face redden at once. he let me down and composed himself, "What's gotten into you?"

Puffing my cheeks out, "Just go shopping with me!"

Laughing lightly he gave me the most serene smiles one could give, "Alright come then where do you want to go?"

Ichigo POV

Damn! getting hold of Inoue's shoulders i gave a firm push to remove herself from me. "Kurosaki kun? You don't like it? I can try again if you'd like i promise this time-"

"Inoue," I said firmly, "I like you, but only as a friend, a little sister at most but nothing more,"

I could see Inoue's eyes welling up tears ready to spill any second.

"Inoue..." I started.

Using the back of her hands she wiped away her tears on the corner of her eyes hiding her face with her hands and bangs. Laughing nervously she gave me a shaky smile before speaking, "Haha Kurosaki-kun I can't believe you fell for my trick hehe," Her voice quivering ever so slightly. She was trying to cover it up, spinning on her heels she headed for the door. Despite her efforts of hiding her face I knew that tears were spilling out of her eyes in small streams. With a heavy heart I watched her collect herself, with one deep breath she stilled her movements and turned around flashing me a dazzling smile, "See ya tomorrow Kurosaki-kun!" and she ran off tears running down both cheeks as she sobs dissolves into the silence. _Inoue...I'm sorry..._

"RUKIA!" Where the hell are you! Get out here yo-"

"Onii-chan stop yelling!" Yuzu said popping her head out for one corner that goes to the kitchen, "Rukia onee-chan is not home"

"Now where could she had gone to?," I mumbled to myself, "I even brought her stuff home for her. Damn midget" Reaching my room, I placed both of our thing on my desk and plopped myself down on my bed one of my arms placed under my head. Fishing out my phone from my pocket, I flipped it open and searched for Rukia's email ready to text her.

*PING*

**FROM:QUINCY43V3R**

**TO: iCHiBeRRieS**

**Subject:**

**Ichigo, Rukia is spending the night at my place tonight. She apparently exhausts herself today by visiting every possible boutique downtown. Don't worry she had bought plenty of clothes for her to change into. She is asleep right now. I'll see you 2moro in school then.**

My eyes felt like it was about to fall out of my sockets, Rukai stood me up to go shopping! With Ishida nonetheless. Anger bubbled inside of me, a sudden pang of jealousy overwhelm my entire being. My fist curled tightly around my phone shaking at the force as i reread the mail over and over again. Releasing my grip I let my arm fall limp beside me with my other arm resting on top of my eyes I drew in a deep breath to calm myself down but deep inside turbulent waves of emotions rages on. _Rukia..._

* * *

><p>OKAY I know this is short but its almost midnight and I hv an exam 2moro so I'll post the next chapter by 2moro or this weekend...<p>

pwees dun be angry I'm very busy too~~

Next on Mission of love

Lets play the jealousy game shall we? Rukia Vs Ichigo

who will emerge the victor? XD

Review please... them maybe I'll upload faster! (^┌┐^)/


End file.
